iLost My Mind Speculation
by kasumikasumi
Summary: Now that Sam has kissed Freddie, what will happen next? How does Freddie feel about Sam? May or may not be a one-shot.


iLost My Mind Speculation

I don't own icarly.

A fanfic based on future episode of icarly

Man, I can't believe it's really happening in real life! Who knew, I would look forward this far into the future for summer. Too bad we have to wait so long but at least it's eventually going to air. (August! Woot!)

Today, I woke up feeling really bad for myself. I hated myself. Was I losing my mind? I remember when I had asked Valerie what mental hospital she was in because she had a crush on Freddie. Now, I fully exposed my crush on Freddie.

Before, I knew it I had stupidly checked myself in a mental hospital. I didn't tell anybody where I was going. I know Carly might try and stop me or something and Freddie might not do anything. Who could blame him?

"Where is Sam? She's late, she has been late before but this is really late. Usually, she's been good about this kind of stuff." Carly says.

"I don't know." Freddie says.

"Look at you being all concerned." Carly says.

"Yeah." Freddie says nervously.

"You know, I saw you two last night kissing?" Carly says.

"Huh?" Freddie says looking up from checking his camera.

"You and Sam were kissing last night." Carly says.

"Well, she kissed me." Freddie says.

"I didn't know Sam was in love with you." Carly said while in shock now again.

"Freddie, are you listening to me?" Carly said after not being responded too.

"Ah huh." Freddie said as that was all he could get out.

"You guys, I found out where Sam is." Spencer said.

"One of Socko's cousins works as a council member and somehow learns weird facts about the city." Spencer said.

After awhile

"Hey, Sam." Freddie said as he approached Sam.

"What are you doing here Freddie?" Sam looked up after taking a bite out what looks like a sandwhich.

"I should ask you that same question." Freddie said.

"Huh?" Sam said.

There was some awkward silence.

"Can we talk about the kiss?" Freddie said.

Sam gave Freddie a shy quiet look. Though 5 secounds later, she said

"What about it?" Sam said.

"Why did you kiss me?" Freddie said puzzled.

"Umm…" Sam said while not looking at Freddie.

"Umm is not an answer." Freddie said.

"I know that." Sam said.

"Then tell me." Freddie said.

"Cause I think I'm falling for you, in fact I have. Okay there, I said it." Sam said.

"Well, that does explain it." Freddie said.

"You should go now." Sam said.

"No way, Sam. Now come on, why are you here?" Freddie said puzzled.

"Because I deserve it. I could never have a relationship with you." Sam said.

"You know, when you kissed me, I'll admit, I wasn't sure how I felt but I see that now, I think I could have a relationship with you. I mean, after all, you're not really crazy, are you?" Freddie said in a serious tone.

"Well, maybe I'm not." Sam said cracking a slight smile.

"Well, I got a maybe out of you." Freddie said smiling.

"Man, Benson, I hate that your right." Sam said with a bigger smile.

An hour later

"So, you want to go out?" Freddie asked.

"I'd love too." Carly said.

And on the date, for some reason

"You mean I have to sit here…" Carly trailed off from a nearby table as we were on a date.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

"We would really appreciate that." Freddie said.

"How did I get stuck in this mess." Carly said.

Meanwhile Gibby is showing on his pear pad some evidence of some sort. Maybe it's a camera.

"Your son is dating Sam." Gibby said.

Mrs. Benson starts freaking out.

"I have to stop this abomination." Mrs. Benson said.

"They do look really happy together though." Gibby said.

The next day Freddie sneaks off to Carly's while feeling guilty.

"Hey beautiful." Freddie says.

"Hey handsome." Sam says.

The two kiss.

After some time.

"I don't want you seeing that girl."

"Mom, I like (love, whatever.) her."

Mrs. Benson is angry but suddenly gets teary-eyed.

Over time, Mrs. Benson becomes accepting of the relationship.

After some time again, this time, upstairs in the icarly studio.

"Hey there." Freddie said.

"Hey." Sam said.

The two move in for a second kiss.

"I'm happy for you two." Carly said.


End file.
